Not Xiaolin, Not Heylin, But,,,Titan?
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: The Titans are looking at new recruits when they come across the Xiaolin. But who they choose is not what you expect. Bad summary I know but please read and review for me! I rated it T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I decided to right my first ever crossover fic! This is a Teen Titans Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, and guess what?! It's Jaque! Shocker that I would write another Jaque fic right? For those of you who have no idea what I mean when I say it's a Jaque fanfic, Jaque is the female Jack Spicer. Pronounced the same way, short for Jaquelina because Jaquelin is too mainstream. :P Anyways Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR DO I OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, BOTH SHOWS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! (I actually remembered to put this in the story! Hooray!)**

 **Not Xiaolin, Not Heylin, But…Titan?!**

 **Chapter 1**

Titan Tower in Jump City. It's surprisingly a calm and peaceful day for the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games on the giant flat screen; Starfire was in the kitchen making a traditional Tamaranian dish of boiled sklorgsch and gorpcs; Raven was quietly meditating by the window; and Robin was doing research on undiscovered heroes, trying to find a new Titan. He came across a webpage for the Xiaolin Temple. Raising an eyebrow he clicked on the link and began reading about the ancient Xiaolin/Heylin conflict.

"Hey guys check this out." He put the information on the flat screen, much to Beast Boy and Cyborg's dismay. Everyone gathered around and read the information on the screen.

"Over fifteen hundred years ago a fierce battle was waged between the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Dashi and the evil Heylin witch Wuya. This was the first ever Xiaolin Showdown." Starfire read aloud.

"Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects called the shen-gong-wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a puzzle box." Cyborg continued.

"The threat averted, Dashi spread his wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. A long line of Xiaolin Dragons have stood ready to battle evil, should that balance ever shift." Beast Boy finished.

Robin then pulled up the photos of the four Xiaolin Dragons and their information. He read them off to his friends. Starting with the photo of a round headed, yellow boy.

"Omi: the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Lived at the temple for most of his life. Proficient in martial arts. Temporarily turned evil after being tricked into the ying-yang world without both ying and yang yo-yos."

He then moved on to the picture of a Japanese girl with blue eyes and black hair in pigtails.

"Next is Kimiko Tohomiko: the Dragon of fire. Daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, head of Tohomiko Electronics. Extremely tech savy. Like her element, she has a fiery temper."

After Kimiko was a tanned boy with green eyes and brown shaggy hair.

"The Dragon of Wind is Raimundo Pedrosa. Grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Has defected to the side of evil once before. Is now a Shoku Warrior, and became the leader of the Dragons."

Finally, Robin pulled up the photo of a blonde cowboy.

"Last but not least is Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. From Texas and worked on the family ranch before joining the Temple. Honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and also the strongest of the four."

"You thinkin' about askin' these Xiaolin Dragons to join the Titans, Rob?" Cyborg had an eyebrow raised as he asked Robin.

"I think they would make a most excellent addition my friends!" Starfire clasped her hands in front of her with a huge smile on her face.

"They seem good to me!" Beast Boy added his agreement.

"Raven? You've been really quiet about this. What do you think?"

Every one turned to their hooded friend who was looking at the screen. It looked like she was glaring at the four Xiaolin Dragons. Her hands formed into fists as she uttered one word to her friends.

"No."

Everyone was confused. Starfire decided to ask what everyone was wondering.

"Friend Raven, why do you act as if they have wronged you?"

Raven turned to her friends. Sighing she relaxed a little bit. "Because in a way they have."

"What'd they do?" Beast Boy was genuinely curious about this.

"I have an old friend who would fight them on the Heylin side. They treated her terribly, even for an enemy. I've seen the injuries and damages myself. They are not Titan material."

Robin had an eyebrow raised. "Who was the friend?"

Raven pulled up a picture of an incredibly pale teen, she was literally white. She had red eyes and red hair to match pulled into a bun. Underneath her eyes were strange markings; the one on her left hooked down. She started reading off the information.

"Jaquelina Spicer, otherwise known as Jaque Spicer. Her IQ is unknown due to the scale not being high enough. Specializes in robotics and controls her own robot army that double as her household servants. She was the one to accidently free Wuya from her puzzle box. Despite her genius and technological prowess, she's very clumsy, goofy, and has little common sense. Jaque is very fearful, paranoid and panics easily. She occasionally allied with the side of good, albeit usually with a selfish ulterior motive. She made a genuine attempt to turn good, although ultimately gave it up and returned to evil."

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Cyborg spoke up.

"Listen, Raven, I don't know if taking the word of someone like Jaque is a good idea."

"You don't know her like I do. You don't know her at all."

Silence followed her statement. It was soon broken by Starfire.

"Friend Raven, if you trust this Jaque Spicer then I also trust her." Raven smiled at her alien friend.

"Thank you Star."

"Well if Star trusts Raven's choice so do I!" Beast Boy gave a thumbs up.

With a sigh Cyborg conceded and decided to trust Raven on the matter.

"Raven?" Robin started as Raven was smiling at her friends. The hooded girl turned to their masked leader. "Can we meet this Jaque Spicer? I wanna ask her a few questions myself."

Raven thought about it for a moment. "She has really bad trust issues, she only trusts her creations and me. I don't know how she would react to you guys."

"Well, if she trusts you, then we should be ok. I mean we trust you about her." Beast Boy interjected. Raven just shook her head.

"Jaque is a very complicated person. She doesn't trust that easily anymore. Even if I told her you guys are ok she would still have a hard time trusting you."

"You said 'she doesn't trust that easily anymore', what did you mean by that?"

"In the past she was able to trust everybody that came her way. However most of those people, if not all, betrayed her, stabbed her in the back, threw her under the bus, and basically taught her not to trust anyone."

"Man, that's terrible." Beast Boy was scratching his head.

"Can we at least try?" Robin was adamant about going as a team. Raven paused to think about it before turning to her friend.

"If she freaks out you have to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR DO I OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, BOTH SHOWS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **Not Xiaolin, Not Heylin, But…Titan?!**

 **Chapter 2**

It's past midnight at the Spicer residence. Jaque was underneath her jet, doing maintenance, in her lab; a miniature flashlight wedged between her teeth, her goggles over her eyes. She was right in the middle of tightening a bolt when one of her jaquebots came up to her.

 **"** **Mistress Jaque, there are five odd looking strangers here to see you. One claims to be an old friend named Raven."**

The jaquebot's eyes projected a holographic screen showing the visitors at the front door. Jaque rolled out and sat up looking at the image.

"Set up a com link."

 **"** **Com link set."**

"Hello?"

The five teens on the image jumped. Jaque only smirked at this. Her smirk however disappeared when the hooded figure spoke.

 _"_ _What are you thinking now?"_

Her companions just gave her a strange look. Before any of them could say anything, however, Jaque answered.

"I am thinking that a poem could go on forever. Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonium shore."

The same hooded girl answered. _"Quoth the raven: 'Nevermore.'"_

Jaque looked to the robot. "Bring 'em here. Keep a very close eye on them though."

 **"** **Yes Mistress."**

The jaquebot left to follow her orders, while Jaque went back to work under her jet.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Raven. The empath could feel their confusion and curiosity leaping at her. She sighed heavily and turned to them.

"It was our secret code we set up when we were kids so we would know it was us. Like a secret handshake or knock."

The feelings of confusion ebbed away to understanding, but they were still curios. Raven looked to Beast Boy as he was giving off his usual strong emotions.

"Beast Boy." She waited till she got his full attention. "Do NOT touch ANYTHING. Got it?" The changeling rapidly nodded his understanding. Right then the doors opened up to reveal a robot.

 **"** **Please follow me."**

The five heroes entered, and four of them became slack jawed at the interior. Raven was used to the rather… _eccentric_ … tastes of the Spicers. The foyer of the mansion was spacious, having a fountain right in the middle of the room; and not a bird-bath-sized-fountain, a middle-of-the-park-sized-fountain. The fountain was a beautiful mermaid sitting in a clam shell, pouring water out of her pitcher, surrounded by fish squirting out their own water. Behind the fountain was a grand staircase (like the one in the beauty and the beast only white). At the landing, a giant portrait of four individuals hung conspicuously on the wall.

Two women were sitting in chairs tilted inwards. The one on the left was the younger of the two. Her blonde hair cascading down around her face in gentle waves. Bright blue eyes gently smiling at you. Her blue dress fitting her perfectly. Behind her stands a man wearing a brown three piece suit. His dark brown hair was slicked back, showing a widow's peak hairline. His dark eyes seemed to bore right into your soul. The woman in the other chair was higher in age. Her gray hair having a red tint to it, was pulled tightly into a bun, also showing off her widow's peak. Her green eyes were gentle yet firm, a mix between the other two adults. Her dark gray dress was modest with a high collar, long sleeves, and going down to about her ankles. At her feet was a small child in a yellow dress with puffy sleeves and white bows. Her skin was white, literally white with strange marks under her sad red eyes. Her shock of red hair was pulled into pigtails, showing off her own widow's peak.

 **"** **This way please."**

The four were snapped back to reality and continued to follow the bronze robot. The floating machine led them down hallways filled with rare and beautiful artifacts, paintings, and vases. Beast Boy had a hard time controlling himself and resisting the urge to touch things. Soon the group arrived at a rather plain looking door. As the robot opened the entryway, he gave a half-hearted warning.

 **"** **Watch your step."**

The five Titans descended the flight of stairs and found themselves in a state of the art lab. Cyborg was taking it all in, amazed at all the technology. Starfire looked around with bright curious eyes, Beast Boy doing the same but restraining himself even more. Robin was looking around with his usual serious face, but equally amazed as Cyborg. Raven smiled as she remembered playing in the basement with Jaque, before she turned it into her lab. Her smile quickly disappeared as the robot led them to a small aircraft. Beast Boy quickly burst out.

"How do you get a plane down here?!"

"AAA-OUCH!"

They could hear clanking from falling tools. Slowly, a girl rolled out from under the aircraft, rubbing her forehead, flashlight still held in her mouth, and glaring at the group annoyed. Her bright red hair was in a messy bun with black and gold chopsticks crossed through. Her bangs hung loosely to her right. Her red crop top hung off her right shoulder and had a black mesh top the ripped in several places underneath. Her black shorts went down to about her mid-thigh and her clunky combat boots were on her feet. The girl's hands were clad in her favorite fingerless gloves and her signature goggles hung loosely around her neck. She spit out the flashlight and growled.

"First of all it's a jet. Second of all, I built it down here." The girl got up and dusted herself off. She immediately noticed Raven and smiled. She gave her a giant hug.

"I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me alone for that long again!"

Raven gently patted her back as she gasped out her reply.

"Missed you…too…too tight…can't breathe…need air!"

Jaque quickly let go with an embarrassed grin. "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that. I'm just really glad to finally see you again. Although, I can't say I like the extra company."

Right as she said that Beast Boy could no longer hold in the urge to touch something and poked a pile of robot parts. The pile fell with a loud crash, toppling over him. Raven's eye twitched.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ANYTHING?!"

"To not to…ooooooww."

Raven rubbed her forehead and turned to Jaque. "Maybe we should go to the sitting area."

"Yeah, good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I STILL DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR DO I OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, BOTH SHOWS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **Not Xiaolin, Not Heylin, But…Titan?!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that. I'm just really glad to finally see you again. Although, I can't say I like the extra company."_

 _Right as she said that Beast Boy could no longer hold in the urge to touch something and poked a pile of robot parts. The pile fell with a loud crash, toppling over him. Raven's eye twitched._

 _"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ANYTHING?!"_

 _"To not to…ooooooww."_

 _Raven rubbed her forehead and turned to Jaque. "Maybe we should go to the sitting area."_

 _"Yeah, good idea."_

After successfully extracting Beast Boy from the pile of robot parts, Jaque led the group back upstairs. She brought them into a large room with a giant sectional that dominated the room. Around the couch, were several arm chairs; all surrounding a glass coffee table. Jaque seated herself in one of the arm chairs facing the couch. Raven sat in the one right next to her, motioning for the others to sit on the couch. Once they were all situated and comfortable, Jaque spoke up.

"So why are you here?"

Robin made to say something but Raven hushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Robin came across the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict on one of his searches for new Titans. I told him how we were old friends and he wanted to ask you a few questions."

Jaque raised an eyebrow at the half demon. "You told him I'm affiliated with the Heylin right?" Raven nodded. Jaque turned her attention to the masked guy on the couch.

"So you're Robin I'm guessing?"

"I am."

"What kind of questions are you wanting to ask?"

"Mainly about the conflict and the shen-gong-wu. I want to learn as much as I can about the subject."

"Why don't you ask the Xiaolin? I'm sure they would be more than happy to fill you in." Jaque's voice was dripping with venom.

"I want to ask you. Raven trusts you, that's good enough for me."

Jaque kept a skeptical look on him, her red eyes boring into his skin. She closed them briefly as she sighed. "Fine. Ask away."

"What are these shen-gong-wu and what do they do?"

"JB51 -23!" Immediately a jaquebot came to her. "Go get the shen-gong-wu."

 **"** **Yes Mistress Jaque."**

As the robot left to retrieve the items, Jaque turned her attention back to Robin.

"Shen-gong-wu are magical items that have unique powers and abilities. The shroud of shadows make a person invisible, while the silver manta ray turns into a jet in the shape of a manta ray. Then there's the mind reader conch, the name is kind of self-explanatory. The lunar locket lets you control the moon-"

"Wait, seriously?!" Beast boy spoke up at that. "The moon?!"

"Yes, the moon." Raven growled at the green changeling. Beast Boy got quiet immediately. Luckily the jaquebot returned, carrying a few items.

 **"** **Here you are Mistress."**

"Thank you. Set them on the table please."

 **"** **Yes Mistress."**

The robot set the objects on the glass surface and floated out of the room. There was a blue sash nicely folded, with a ring on top of it. Next to it was a staff with a monkey on the top of it. Leaning against the sash was a strange looking coin.

"I know it's pitiful, but these are the only ones I have. The third-arm sash, ring of the nine dragons, the mantis flip coin, and my personal favorite, the monkey staff." She picked up her preferred wu and held it gently.

"So how do they work?"

"You just say the name while holding it. Here, I'll show you."

She stood up and walked around to the back of the couch where there was more room. She held up the monkey staff and called its name.

"Monkey Staff!"

Immediately, she turned into Monkey Jaque, and started jumping around the room. She eventually ended up hanging from her tail on a rafter.

"AH AH AH! I LOVE THIS WU!"

She came down from her perch and sat back down, where she deactivated the wu. Starfire was clapping and giggling throughout the entire display.

"That was most entertaining, Friend Jaque!"

Jaque froze. Raven could feel the panic and anger coursing through her friend. The empath put a calming hand on the genius' shoulder.

"Jaque. Nothing bad will happen."

Almost immediately she calmed down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You sound like freakin' cue ball."

"But she's more sincere."

Jaque looked at her friend and gave a slight nod.

"Ok, what else did you want to know?"

"What are the ying and yang yo-yos?"

Jaque groaned and started to massage her temples. "I hate those things. The yo-yos are wu that opens up a portal the ying-yang world. You need both in order to come back the same."

"What does that mean?" Cyborg finally spoke up this time.

"I'm taking a guess here and saying that you've heard about Omi's little trip, right?" When she got their nods, she continued. "Omi went in using just one of the yo-yos. He went in 'good' and when he came out he was evil. The same happened to me only reversed. I'm pretty sure my good half is still stuck there."

"So why don't you go get it?"

Jaque stared at the green boy in utter shock. "Are you serious? Why would I want to go save that annoying, overly happy, touchy-feely little twerp?"

Raven, having met Good Jaque once before, raised her hand to hush her teammates. "You really don't want to know. Robin, just ask your next question."

Her team leader nodded. "What is the goal of the Heylin?"

"Ten-thousand years of darkness, rule the world, normal villain stuff. Wuya had actually succeeded once in ruling the world, thanks to Mr. Shoku Warrior. All because he didn't feel appreciated."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead he asked another question. "Can you tell me about the Xiaolin Dragons?"

Jaque's aura was menacing. Raven was almost knocked out of her seat from the sheer force of her hatred. Jaque's voice came out just as menacing and hateful.

"The monks are righteous do-gooders who can do no wrong and are perfect in every way. They are the epitome of saints." Each word dripped with venom.

Raven was afraid this would happen. She knew better than to bring them.

"Guys, you need to leave. Now. I'll be there in a moment."

No one questioned her and exited quietly. Raven turned to her friend, and tried soothing her.

"Robin wasn't trying to upset you."

Jaque remained quiet.

"Jaque, I really think you should remove yourself from this conflict before something seriously bad happens to you."

Again, Jaque gave no physical response. Raven sighed.

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay, come to the tower. I'll make sure you're welcomed there."

Raven got up and left, leaving Jaque to sit and reflect on everything that just happened.

"The next showdown will decide."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter takes place two weeks after the Titan's visited Jaque! Sorry it's short but this is all I could come up with right now! Ok, Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: YEP STILL DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, BOTH SHOWS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **Not Xiaolin, Not Heylin, But…Titan?!**

 **Chapter 4**

The Titans arrived back at the tower after a hard fight with Overload. They were walking towards the common area. Beast Boy wanted to play some relaxing video games; Cyborg was going to make one of his over the top sandwiches; Robin decided he would continue searching for new recruits with Starfire wanting to help; and Raven just wanted to meditate. They reached the doors and were surprised to see to robots floating in front of the couch, facing the door. They seemed familiar, so they got in fighting positions thinking they were hostile. Raven suddenly noticed what they were.

"Wait! They're jaquebots! Don't attack!"

The other Titans listened and relaxed a little. Raven walked towards them, moving to the other side of the couch and was shocked. Laying there, curled into a ball, was a very injured Jaque Spicer. Raven just stood there, not able to breathe. Beast Boy decided to see what the problem was and walked over. His eyes went wide when he saw Jaque.

"Oh man. We need to get her to the medical bay."

Once the words were out of his mouth, one of the jaquebots spoke.

 **"** **A doc-bot already attended her wounds and injury. Her safety is our highest priority. We are here because a comrade heard she would be safe here."**

"Comrade?" Robin asked as he and the other Titans made their way over.

 **"** **Jaquebot 51-23. He overheard the hooded one say she would make sure she would be welcomed here."**

Starfire looked at the redhead curled on the couch, her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Friend Robin, we must let her stay! She is badly hurt!"

Robin saw some her injuries, only a few were visible, but he was sure there were more extensive ones under her clothes.

"Let's get her to the medical bay so we can keep an eye on her. When she wakes up, we'll see what we can do."

The black and bronze robots turned their 'heads' to each other, then looked back to the masked boy.

 **"** **Very well. Lead us to this medical bay."**

The quiet one picked up its creator so gently, it was hard to believe it was a robot. Robin led the way, the robots following after him. The remaining Titans decided to follow as well. Raven caught up with the jaquebots and looked at Jaque, worried. She turned to the robot that did all of the speaking.

"What happened?"

The bronze robot stayed quiet for a moment, as if it was contemplating whether or not it should say. It finally came to a decision.

 **"** **I think Mistress would want to be the one to explain."**

Everyone but Raven was shocked at this answer. Cyborg decided to speak up.

"You mean she ordered you not to tell?"

 **"** **No, she did not order us to keep quiet, it is of our own decision."**

Raven smiled at hearing that. She always knew her creations cared about her, even if they were robots. Jaque was always different so of course her machines would be different as well.

"Oh no, it's the start of the revenge of the machines!"

Raven ignored Beast Boy with a roll of her eyes. She turned to the robot.

"Ignore him."

 **"** **With pleasure."**

Cyborg spoke again. "So you have a name or something?"

 **"** **Jaquebot 51-10, and my comrade here is Jaquebot 51-11. The Mistress tried once before to give us each a unique name, but…"**

Raven could tell the robot didn't want to tell anything more, so she placed a hand on, what she figured was, its shoulder.

"It's, ok. You don't have to tell us. What do the numbers stand for?"

 **"** **The first set is our generation, the second is the order in which The Mistress made us. I was the tenth and my comrade was the eleventh."**

"We're here."

Robin interrupted the little conversation to announce their arrival. He opened the doors and led everyone in.

 **~*Time Skip*~**

Pain. Horrible pain, shooting throughout Jaque's body. Every muscle sore and every bone aching.

Dark. So dark. She pried open her eyes to find herself strapped up to machines.

Panic. Uncontrollable panic as she realizes she's not in her bed or lab. She desperately tries to move, but shouts in agony due to the intense pain raking through her whole body. She heard the tale-tell sound of an automatic door opening and footsteps rushing to her side. A voice she recognized cut through the pounding in her ears.

"Jaque! Are you alright?!"

"Ra-raven?" She winced at both her scratchy and hoarse voice and the pain talking caused. "Everything hurts."

"It's ok, Jaque, I'll remove some of the pain, ok?" Raven's voice was soft and soothing. Jaque gave a little nod, closing her eyes. She could feel Raven's gentle touch on her shoulders before passing out.


End file.
